Once In A Blue Moon
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to "Blue Moon: What If?". Ethan is now a full-fledged werewolf, and only changes once a month. But will Ethan take the chance to change, as long as Benny is by his side? SLASH. BETHAN. SLASH. RATED T FOR SAFETY.
1. A Mother Always Knows

**So, look at this! I've been bit by the Wolf bug once again! Yes, this is the [hopefully] long-awaited sequel to "Blue Moon: What If?"**

**Even though it is only set like a week after the original story, there may be some references to Season 2. Just ignore the time differences. **

**Hope ya'll like it. **

**And please remember, this is SLASH. As in GUYxGUY. If you do not like, then hit that back button and completely ignore this story.**

**I don't own MBaV. If I did, we'd have a Season 3 by now. So, no Copyright intended.**

…

Benny stood in front of the Morgan's bathroom mirror, staring at the dark mark that painted his skin on his left shoulder. Lately, he noticed that it had seemed to be taking on a different shape and texture all on its own –more like a tattoo than a bruise; flipping through the book on werewolves that his grandma had lent him, he kept looking for anything about Werewolves and their mate's marks. Taking a brief glance at his watch, he saw it was almost 7:30. He'd have to finish looking later.

_Need to stop worrying about this and get ready for school; can't be late,_ he thought to himself as he shrugged on his shirt. Ethan had been out for almost a week, getting used to the new wolf he was, but Benny, although his mate, was still forced to go to school for 8 hours, which drove both him and Ethan mad. Neither wanted to be away from the other, but didn't seem to have a choice; Grandma was very certain about that. But she did get Benny an excuse to stay over at Ethan's on the school week; Since Ethan was out "sick", Benny was taking care of him. Grandma had put it in such a way that Ethan's mom couldn't say no.

"Benny?" he heard Mrs. Morgan calling for him. "Hurry up; you don't want to be late."

"Coming Mrs. M!" he called out, leaving the bathroom and peeking into Ethan's room, only to see his best friend-slash-mate curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Stepping as quietly as he could, he moved next to him and leaned down, kissing him softly on the cheek. Ethan opened an eye lazily and growled happily.

"Leaving?" he muttered, eye straining to keep open.

"Yeah, gotta go to school." Ethan growled but nodded.

"No one touches you right?"

"No one. Rory keeps them all away with his weirdness." Ethan smiled at that and tilted his face some so he could get a real kiss from his mate.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now go back to sleep." Ethan nodded and was soon fast asleep once again. Benny smiled warmly at him before heading downstairs.

"Good morning," he said to Ethan's mom, sitting down and munching on some bacon. She gave him a strained smile, which he instantly noticed. "Are you okay Mrs. M?"

"Oh. Y-yes… I suppose…" she said, looking at her cup of coffee before looking up at Benny. "No I'm not! Benny I know… I know… Ethan…and you," is all she could get out, closing her eyes. Benny looked confused, and then shocked, as he got what she was saying.

"You know about … Ethan and me," he stated rather than ask. She just nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you…upset?"

"No! No of course not. I always considered you as part of the family dear, it's just a lot to handle is all. But I can tell how happy you two are together… But…"

"But what?"

"Is Ethan…? Well… Is he… _different_ lately?" she asked, and Benny felt his eyes widen.

"Um…"

"I know, we'll just talk after school. You need to get going." He nodded and got up, the book about werewolves falling out of his bag. Before he could grab she had it, handing it to him, lips trembling. "H-have a g-good d-day Benny," she got out, eyes filling with tears. He hated seeing Mrs. Morgan like that.

"Maybe you should invite my grandma over for lunch," he said, hoping she caught on; the way her jaw dropped, she did.

"M-maybe I will."

"And it _might_ not be too bad to have Ethan there too." She just nodded and waved at him.

"Stay safe." He nodded back at her and left, heading towards the school. Rory met him halfway, and they were off.

…

Ethan woke up close to noon; an involuntary whine left his lips as he realized his mate was gone, but then he remembered where he went.

_Got to get myself under control,_ he thought, not wanting to see like a loss puppy. He was getting better at it though. The first couple of days after they mated, Ethan was miserable; he didn't even get out of bed then. Now he could get through the day in peace before Benny came back. He glanced at his phone to see a text from Benny.

_**Be careful E, your mom knows somethings up. Love you.**_Surprised by this, Ethan got up and headed towards the living room, where he could smell his mom was at. _Gotta love the super smell._ He stopped when he saw what she was watching; a documentary on Wolves.

"Mom?" he asked, standing in the doorway to the living room; she didn't look at him, just motioned for him to come sit next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her; her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

"You weren't going to tell us were you," she muttered, watching as a wolf on the screen attacked another for getting near its mate. "About you… and Benny… You thought we would never notice, but I'm your mother. How can I not notice when something is different about _my own son_?"

"Mom-"

"No. You can explain when Evelyn gets here."

"Grandma's coming over?" he asked; it had become second nature to him after the mating with Benny to call her that. His mom noticed this and her mouth tightened in a thin line.

"Yes. She is. Benny suggested I talk to her." Ethan nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm gonna go get dressed…Are you okay?" she nodded and smiled tiredly at him.

"I'll be okay." He nodded and ran up to his room to get dressed, hoping his mom was sure about that.

…

Grandma sat across from Ethan's mom, sipping a cup of tea. They were waiting on Ethan, but Mrs. Morgan could barely control herself.

"What happened to him?" she asked quietly, and Grandma frowned.

"You'll need to be more specific."

"Evelyn. Please. What happened to my son?"

"That's a complicated story…"

"Please. Help me understand. Benny suggested I talk to you. You know something about this don't you."

"Yes, I know everything," she said with a reluctant nod. Samantha sobbed, eyes glazing over.

"Please, Evelyn. Please." She nodded now.

"Let's wait for Ethan. I need to tell him some things as well."

"Will he be okay?"

"He's stronger than you know Samantha. If you knew the hell he's been through, you would have more faith in him." Samantha nodded and cleared her face of all emotion as she heard Ethan get ready to come downstairs.

…

**Ooh, that was a doozy of a first chapter wasn't it?**

**It just gets better from here ;)**

**See ya next time.**

**In Bethan We Trust & Stay Classy**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Closer Than We Thought

**Yay, a new chapter! This story got such GREAT reviews, and I want to thank you all. I didn't have the time to respond to reviews, so thanks to you all for reviewing and loving on this story.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Updated: 2/14/2013  
**

…

When Ethan entered the kitchen, he saw his mom sitting on one side of the table, Grandma across from him.

"Hello dear," she said with a warm smile which he returned.

"Hi. What's up?" he asked, sitting on the end, looking at them both; he could feel something in the air coming from both women, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

"It seems your mom has become aware of your … condition…" she began, making Ethan look nervously at his mother.

"I can tell something's wrong, I'm just not sure _exactly what _is."

"Do you want to tell her or do you prefer I do?"

"You can," he said mumbled, looking at the table top; he knew he would still receive the backlash from his mom's fury, but now he could mentally prepare for it while Grandma talked.

"Okay. Samantha, Ethan has become a … werewolf," she said softly, making the other woman's jaw drop and tears form in her eyes.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she muttered, closing her eyes to stop the tears; it didn't work though as the crystal drops slid down her cheeks. Ethan was silent as his mom shook her head. "How?"

"Magic."

"Magic."

"Yes. Magic. Done by Benny."

"By Benny?" she whispered, looking at them both like they were crazy. "Care to explain?" Evelyn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Please keep an open mind," she whispered, making Samantha nod. "Okay, my grandson is a spellmaster and I am an Earth Priestess. We can do magic. And your son here," she said, tilting her head to the silent Ethan, "is, besides a werewolf, a seer. He gets vision when he touches something or someone supernatural. But I'm sure you already knew that," she said, eyebrows raised. Samantha bit her lip but nodded.

"I suspected as much," she said, looking at her son.

"What ? ! ?" Ethan asked, shock gracing his features.

"Your grandmother, _my_ mother, was a seer."

"Nana ? ! ?"

"Mhm," she said with a nod and a wave of her hand. "But enough about that. What about the werewolf-ism that your grandson so _lovingly_ put on my son?" Now her voice grew thick with anger and sarcasm; Ethan didn't know his mom had it in her to even use that type of voice.

"He didn't _mean_ to. They were trying to catch a _real_ werewolf, and Benny messed up the spell, making it hit Ethan, and bam, your son is a werewolf. But…" she said, now hesitating. "There is something else…"

"What?" Ethan and his mom both asked, clearly surprised.

"Well… I did some more research on werewolves made by magic and I found out something … _interesting_." Ethan let out a low growl. "Oh calm down wolf boy," Grandma said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm about to tell you, but you're not going to like it."

…

Benny was at lunch now, sitting there listening to Rory ramble on about his recent snack choices.

"Then, I braved the skunk, and man, was I glad I did! It had the most zesty taste to it…"

"_You've got to be kidding me! What else is there besides being a gay teenage werewolf that gets visions?"_ Benny shook his head, not sure what just happened.

"Did you just hear something?" he asked Rory, who looked at him in surprise.

"Noooo…. Did you?"

"I… don't know… I thought … I could've _sworn_ I heard something…"

"Dude, maybe it's aliens!" Benny shot a glare to Rory and shook his head before rubbing the spot on his shoulder; it was aching.

"_I wonder how Benny's doing at school. I wish he didn't have to go. But next week I'll be back and then I can make sure no one even touches him. I can barely stand my mortal enemy to be near him, but he's safer with him than some puny human. But I swear, if he smells even a bit like that damn vampire there's gonna be hell to pay."_

Benny slapped his hands over his ears and hummed loudly, trying to ignore the voice that sounded way too familiar to be imagined.

…

"So what else is there?" Ethan asked the older woman, who smiled wearily.

"I don't know how you're going to handle it..."

"Grandma."

"Okay okay. Sheesh you sound just like Benny." Ethan smiled at that. "What I found out is, since you _were_ changed by _magic_ instead of a bite or heredity, you have the power to become more than just a werewolf."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, worried for the safety for her son.

"Well, as a werewolf, Ethan loses all control of his human side; he's nothing but a ferocious, snarling beast. But, if by the next full moon Ethan becomes one with his inner wolf, he can become so much more, as can his mate if he so chooses."

"Wait. Is his mate…?" Samantha's question fell off as both Ethan and Evelyn looked at her, eyes screaming the obvious answer. "Just making sure. You can't close your door anymore young man."

"Mom, trust me, you might _want_ me to keep it closed," he said, making her face pale. "I am a hormone riddled wolf. I'll just leave it at that." She gave a weak nod and turned to Grandma.

"Back to you Evelyn."

"Thank you. What I was saying is, by the next full moon, if Ethan accepts the raging beast in him, he'll become, _instead_ of a werewolf, a regular wolf; he'll still be completely competent and still Ethan. And also, if Benny wants to, he can be changed and become a wolf with you as well. You can only change him though; no one else. And as well, you and he both will be able to change to your wolf forms whenever you wish. That's just one of the perks."

"One of them?"

"Well… You're already beginning to change, don't you feel it?" Ethan thought about how he was feeling a just gave a weak shrug. "Benny's changing as well. You'll both notice it soon enough if you haven't already."

Ethan sat there, unease washing over him.

He wasn't sure it was all his own though.

…

Benny was walking to class with Rory when he felt a wave of unease push through him, making him feel extremely nervous and scared. The power from it was so strong that he almost collapsed; luckily Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him up, securing an arm around his shoulders, straight across Ethan's mark.

"You okay Benny?" he asked, looking at the pale taller teen.

"Y-yeah. Just… felt really weird there for a minute." His eyes widened as he realized how Rory was touching him. "Shit!" he said loudly, getting some looks from other students. He pushed Rory away and sniffed his shirt. He couldn't smell anything, but he knew Ethan would. "Fuck."

"What?"

"If I was you, I would just watch out for a rampaging were-Ethan later," is all Benny said, face-palming as he continued on to class.

_That's not going to go over well._

…

"_That's not going to go over well."_ Ethan looked up from his computer as he heard a whisper of words.

"Hello?" he hoped it wasn't another ghost; he had had enough of them to last him a lifetime. When he didn't get a response, he thought that maybe he should try to speak to the voice the way it had to him.

_Hello?_

"…_Ethan?"_ The thought came through effortlessly to Ethan, as if it was his own, but he knew that voice all too well.

_...Benny?_

"_Oh fuck. I'm going crazy. I honestly think I can hear Ethan in my head. What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

_Babe, you're not crazy, I can hear you too. _He could feel Benny's stress levels rising, and he hated that he was the cause of his mate feeling so stressed and he couldn't help him any.

"_Ethan? Is it really you?"_

_In all my wolfy glory._

"_Why can I hear you?"_

_I have some ideas that I would feel better talking about in person. Wanna skip the rest of the day? I don't think this can wait… I'll get Grandma to get you out._

"_Thanks. See you soon. Love you."_

_Love you too._

…

Benny sat in the front of his Grandma's car, holding his bag close to him, waiting for them to get to Ethan's house.

"Why can I hear him?" he whispered, not looking at her.

"Hear who?"

"Grandma. Don't play games with me," he said, and he was surprised that it came out in a growl, not unlike the voice Ethan used when he was frustrated.

"It's already happening," Grandma muttered, but Benny heard her as if she had spoken loud and clear.

"What's already happening?"

"You need to talk to Ethan."

"He won't tell me until we're face to face!" She just nodded, not saying anything; Benny noticed how the car sped up though until they were practically flying down the bare street. Before he knew it, they were outside of their houses. Benny jumped out, leaving his bag behind for once, and bounded into the Morgan house.

He had to know what was going on.

…

**Ah, the power of werewolves. Never underestimate it.**

**Stay Classy, and In Bethan We Trust.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**So, this is just a short little filler chapter. **

**Hopefully it'll pick up in the next one!**

******Updated: 2/22/2013**

…

Benny had barely made it into the Morgan household before he was faced by Ethan, rushing to get in a hug to his mate. It didn't last though, because before he could wrap his arms around the taller boy, he jumped away, a deep growl escaping his throat.

"Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. That. God. Damn. Vampire?" he asked, teeth bared and anger coursing off of him.

_Shit,_ Benny thought, making Ethan's eyes widen.

"Shit is right! Why do you smell LIKE HIM? ! ?" Ethan roared, practically shaking with anger.

"Ethan, what did I say about becoming one with the wolf?" Grandma asked, coming in after Benny. "Now what's going on?"

"He smells like that no good excuse for a vampire!"

"Why do you smell like Rory?"

"Well I would explain if Ethan would let me." _Ethan, listen to me._

…_What?_

_I only smell like him because he helped me today. Something happened to me at school and I almost… collapsed I guess. He caught me._

_**His**__ scent is across __**my**__ mark._

_Would you feel better if I went to shower and washed his smell off?_

_Yes. Much._

_Fine. I'll be back._ Benny smiled at his boyfriend/mate and disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom. Ethan just stood there, breathing in deep and trying to calm himself. He didn't want to be mad at Benny. He loved him. But he didn't want to hurt him, and as long as he smelt like that stupid vampire, he wasn't in control of his actions. He curled up in a ball on the floor, completely forgetting that Grandma was there.

"It's okay," she said, leaning down and patting his head. "You know he can't be with anyone else right?"

"What?" Ethan asked, looking up at her.

"It's physically impossible for either you or him to ever be with another human or supernatural being. It'll kill you both." Ethan was silent as she continued to pet him. Ethan stood up though as Benny came back into the living room, smelling like spring water.

"We'll talk in my room. We have a lot to talk about." Benny nodded and the two teens made their way up to Ethan's room. Once they were situated on Ethan's bed, Ethan looked at Benny nervously.

"What's going on?" Benny asked when Ethan's grip tightened on his hand.

"We're changing," Ethan said quietly, but Benny heard him clearly.

"How?"

"I'm gonna be a full wolf. Once I become one with my wolf inside, I won't be just a werewolf. I'll be a conscious wolf. On four legs and everything; I can even change whenever I want to. And then…" Ethan stopped, going silent.

"I'll be a wolf too."

"You don't have to be. I can change you if you want. Or you can stay human."

"No, being a wolf would be…interesting."

"Yeah, I thought so too." The two boys were silent before Benny let out a sigh.

"I'm already changing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you," Benny said, standing up and slipping off his shirt. Ethan stared at Benny, mouth falling open; where the dark bite mark that had been there since Ethan had bit him, there was now a dark black star-like design on his shoulder, with multiple curved tips. Ethan stood up slowly, raising a hand to trace the dark mark.

"It looks like-"

"A tattoo. Yeah, I know."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I noticed it changing this morning. I was looking it up in Grandma's wolf book, which was no help."

"I wonder…" Ethan muttered, pulling off his own shirt. Benny felt his shirt slip from his grasp as he raised his hand to Ethan's shoulder. Where Ethan's pale, unmarked skin had been was now a mark exactly like Benny's.

"Wha…How?"

"It was just a thought I had," Ethan whispered, looking at his shoulder then looking at Benny's. "Looks like we have our wolf mark."

"Looks like it."

…

Ethan had fallen asleep, so Benny snuck downstairs to see what Grandma and Samantha were talking about.

"Hello Benny," Grandma said, smiling at him. "I'm hoping Ethan told you what's going on?"

"Yeah. So… we're gonna be wolves?"

"Only if Ethan can become-"

"One with his wolf. Yeah, I know."

"I have someone I think you should talk to. I've never met her myself, but I've been told that she is quite amazing, and her specialty just happens to be werewolves," Grandma said, holding out a card that appeared out of nowhere.

"When do we see her?"

"Tomorrow."

…

A lone figure pulled up in a dark car with tinted windows right in front of the Morgan house, watching the house warily.

"Damn wolves," the figured muttered, pulling away from the house. "Damn stupid, uncontrollable wolves."

…

**Kinda short I know, but it's just the beginning of a long, stubborn story.**

**That I hope everyone likes.**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Some Friendly Advice

**Sooo… yeah.**

**Here it is.**

**Updated: 03/03/2013  
**

…

Benny and Ethan stood outside of a plain, modern building. There didn't seem to be anything special about it, except maybe for the fact that it had no windows.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"This is the address on the card Grandma gave me."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You don't think this is a trick do you? I bet it's a dentist office! It wouldn't be the first time Grandma had done this ya know. She told me she had a surprise and _bam_, dentist appointment."

"Babe, you're crazy."

"This coming from the guy who gets visions and turns into a snarling beast once a month."

"At least I'm you're snarling beast."

"My sexy snarling beast."

"Damn straight. Come on my sexy wizard," Ethan said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Benny groaned but followed anyway. "See? No dentist here." They looked around to see an empty waiting room and one small desk that housed a woman and a computer. There were no doors except for the one that led to the outside.

"Hello!" the woman said in a chipper voice and bright smile. "How may I help you today?" Benny walked to her and took the card out of his pocket. She saw it and her smile fell. "Oh… Please have a seat. They'll be with you shortly."

They didn't wait long before a door, which looked like it appeared out of the wall itself, opened.

"Please go through the door," the receptionist said, her smile back in place. Benny and Ethan exchanged nervous looks but walked through anyway.

There was a loud slam as the door closed behind them. Looking back, they saw nothing but darkness. Looking ahead, they saw nothing but darkness as well.

"Well like that's not creepy."

"Hello boys," a female voice called out in the darkness. "Please move forward, so we shall chat." The two teens shuffled towards the voice, until finally, the hallway they thought they were in lit up.

But it wasn't a hallway.

It was a room.

A small, circular room. And there was a desk and some chairs. Behind the desk sat a woman; her blonde-brown hair fell just right above her shoulders, but was pulled up in a ponytail today. She had double-ear piercings, and she was wearing black and white peace sign earrings in them. Her hazel eyes twinkled at them in the dim lighting. Her chin rested on her crossed hands, propped up by her elbows. They could see the edge of a gold wedding ring set on her left hand, a white-gold ring on the right. She didn't look much older than them, only about 20 or 21.

"Hello Benny, Ethan," the woman said, smiling at them. "Please, have a seat." The two boys looked at each other before sitting down across from her, automatically reaching for each others hands. She just smiled at them. "Would you like a water bottle, something to snack on perhaps?"

"No… We just… my grandma sent us," Benny said, getting right to the point. She just nodded.

"Ah yes, Evelyn. Now why would she send two young men, such as yourselves, to me?" she asked, her eyes switching form Benny to Ethan. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, looking pleased. "Ah, I see."

"What's your name?" Ethan asked while he sent thoughts to Benny. _Do you think this was a good idea?_

_I think she can help us. I can feel it. _Ethan didn't respond to Benny's thought once he noticed the woman was watching them.

"If you two are done communicating, I will gladly answer Ethan's question. My name is Ann. I'm … well I'm _something_, not quite sure_ what_, but I do have a particular talent with werewolves and their mates," she said, her smile growing even more. "And yes, I can help you."

"How'd you know we were thinking that?"

"What else would you be thinking?" she asked innocently. "Now, what do you need help _with_ exactly? Wait, let me guess. Ethan was made a wolf by magic that was your doing, correct?" she asked, swinging her hazel eyes towards Benny.

"How do you know that?" he asked, gaping at her. She giggled and smiled.

"Told you, wolves are my specialty."

"So can you help me become a wolf instead of a werewolf?"

"Once a werewolf, always a werewolf. But yes, I can make you more wolf-like than werewolf. What about you? Are you going to change too?" She asked, directing her question now at Benny.

"Yes."

"Do you two already have your marks?"

"Yes," they said together now. Her smile grew.

"There's not much I can do then. Seems like you two are on the right path to becoming wolves. But I can give some advice and a warning." She stopped to make sure they were listening. "You must be careful. Becoming a wolf will be painful, but it will be so worth it in the end. Don't give up on each other. You two will be tested without even knowing it. You must always keep your mates best interest in mind and at heart. Control yourselves, no matter what life throws at you. Stay safe and keep each other safe."

"Is that the advice? That sounds more like a warning."

"No. _This_ is the warning. With a wolf, there is always a hunter. I've seen many taken down in their prime. Be aware of everyone and everything. A werewolf hunter is cunning and stealthy. You will not see them coming, even with your wolf senses."

"How do you know so much?"

"Ah, my dear boys, that's a story for another time," she said with a quiet voice, eyes falling to her hands. "But please, be safe. And feel free to come see me anytime you wish."

"Wait. Before we leave… How will I change Benny into a wolf?" Her smile reappeared.

"Well my dear Ethan, by biting him of course. Once you become your wolf, you will bite him and he will change as well. You two will be great wolves. I can feel it."

…

The hunter lounged across the street. He looked like any other person, dressed casually and seemed to be window shopping.

But he wasn't.

He was watching _them_ come out of _her_ building.

_She probably warned them about me_, he mused, watching their reflections walk away. He kept up easily, seemingly to only be window-shopping still.

No one would guess he was following the two teen boys.

He mulled over which one would be the easiest to kill.

Probably the seer first. He might be stronger now that he was a werewolf, but he still didn't have powers like the other one.

He continued to follow them, without anyone having the slightest idea he was planning on killing them.

_Maybe I'll wait until they change into their wolves. Once I do that, all I have to do is kill one, and the other will fall._

He smiled at that idea.

It was much easier.

So, for now, all he could do was watch from a distance, planning their imminent fate.

"Damn werewolves."

He vowed to himself that he would kill them, no matter what.

No matter what _she _told them about him.

He always got his wolf.

Always.

…

**Hope it was good. **

**Sorry there wasn't much Bethan yet. **

**It'll come... Eventually.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Keep Each Other Safe

**Hmm… What can I say in this A/N...?**

**I don't think I really have anything to say except…**

**Enjoy :D**

**Updated: 03/09/2013  
**

…

Ethan was relieved, yet also surprised.

He had been back at school for a week and a half now, and nothing had really changed.

Except for maybe the fact that Sarah was a little friendlier to him than before.

He figured it was just because she knew he needed a friend after everything that had happened to him.

Because of course he had Benny, but having a friend couldn't hurt.

Could it?

…

Benny watched the way Sarah talked to Ethan these days.

He wasn't stupid.

She was _flirting_ with HIS werewolf.

And Ethan would never realize it.

But Benny did.

And he hated it.

Whenever that no-good werewolf-stealing vampire got near _his_ Ethan, he got mad.

Like really mad.

He saw red, and he could always feel a growl build up in his chest, almost shaking him.

She would not take Ethan away from him.

No matter how hard she tried.

…

Benny and Ethan were making out in Ethan's room, enjoying finally having some couple time, when Ethan's mom knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Sarah's here. She said it's important that she talk to Ethan right away." Benny felt his muscles stiffen and his fingers involuntarily locked up into a claw-like position. His breathing got shallow as he bounded down the stairs, Ethan right behind him, looking concerned. He didn't see her anywhere.

"Mrs. M, where is she?"

"Outside," Ethan's mom said softly, watching her son's mate seem to struggle with himself.

Grandma said that this might happen.

If Benny spent enough time with Ethan, he would begin to become wolf-like before they even changed.

And she recognized the same anger in Benny that she had witnessed in her own son.

Benny stormed outside, seeing Sarah sitting on the porch. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up as he pulled her into the backyard.

"Benny what the hell!" she exclaimed, pulling out of his tight grip. "I need to talk to Ethan, not _you_."

"No," he said, only it came out as a growl. "I know what you're going to do. And I won't let you."

"Why don't we see how Ethan feels then?" Sarah asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she felt smug and confident that Ethan would actually choose her. Benny let out a deep rumble of a growl, making Sarah take a step back. Ethan came out then; his mom could only detain him for so long. He stopped a few feet away from them, staring at Benny in shock.

Benny was breathing deeply, emitting soft growls at Sarah every now and then.

But that wasn't what made Ethan stop.

Benny's eyes were glowing, just like his did when he changed or got angry enough that the wolf took over. And when Benny bared his teeth, Ethan noticed that they had elongated into wolf teeth.

Sarah obviously noticed this too as she took another step away from him.

"Benny," Ethan said softly, approaching his boyfriend slowly. "What happened?"

"She's trying to take you from me," Benny said, but he didn't seem to be all there as he solely focused on Sarah, hate for her burning in his eyes.

"Benny. Go inside. I'll talk to Sarah." Now he turned his glowing eyes on Ethan.

"Are you INSANE? I'm not leaving you alone with _her."_

"Please?"

"No."

"Benny."

"Ethan. I'm not doing it." Ethan sighed but gave in.

"Fine. Sarah," he said, turning to face the vampire who now smiled sweetly at him. "Is what he said true?" It was obvious that Ethan didn't believe it.

"Well… Kind of." Ethan's jaw dropped now. "Ever since you got changed… I don't know. There's been something about you that just draws me in. And I know you've liked me since we've, like, met, and now that we're both monsters… I thought we could give it a shot. I know you and Benny have this "mate" thing going on, but come on Ethan, you're not gay." Ethan felt Benny's hand on his wrist then, getting tighter and tighter, but he didn't do anything about it.

He couldn't believe Sarah even suggested that!

Didn't she know what she had just done?

"No, Sarah, I'm sorry, but I _am_ gay. And I'm dating Benny. Hell, I might as well be married to him. I will be with him until I die. No matter what anyone else wants for us, I only want Benny." Sarah looked heartbroken but stayed strong.

"Of course. I just… thought I'd offer…" she took a few steps back and was about to leave when she looked at Benny. "Benny… I'm sorry." Then, she flew off. Benny blinked a couple of times to clear his mind, finally taking some deep breaths.

"E… I'm sorry about that," he said, finally looking at Ethan, who had a big smile on his face.

"Don't be. It was kinda … hot, watching you get all flustered over me, were-wizard."

"Were-wizard?" Benny asked, sounding confused. Now Ethan laughed.

"You're more wolf-like than you know."

…

Ethan lied next to Benny that night, but neither could sleep quite yet.

It seemed they were both thinking about earlier.

"Did you mean what you said? That you might as well be married to me?"

"Yeah. But you already know you'll have me forever."

"Yeah but... we could do it you know. We could get married."

"We're not even 18 yet."

"We just need our parent -slash- guardian's consent. They'd do it."

"I'm going to sleep, Benny. Goodnight," Ethan said, kissing Benny softly, ending their conversation of marriage. "I love you."

"I love you too," Benny said, as they snuggled closer together. "But will you marry me? Someday?" Ethan let out a cute puppy-like yawn as he snuggled up closer to Benny.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Benny smiled at that and closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

...

The hunter walked through the school hallways, looking apprehensive as he took in his surroundings.

He knew this was a foolish idea, but it was the best he had.

It was his ticket into getting close enough to those two that he could find out when they would change.

He made his way to his first destination.

…

"Class, today I have a surprise for you all that I know you're just going to love!" Mr. G said, smiling happily at the class. "I have a new T-A!"

"What's a 'ta'?" Rory asked, making Benny and Ethan both face-palm at their friend.

"Not a 'ta' Rory, a T-A; Teaching assistant. He's waiting right there in the hallway. Are you all ready to meet him?" he got nothing but scattered sarcastic yays. He smiled anyway and opened the door, letting a tall, broad-shouldered man enter the room. "Everyone, say hello to Charles."

Charles was tall, taller than most of the students. He was indeed broad-shouldered, with pale skin and light blue eyes. His hair was short and wavy, a naturally red color, almost like flames sat atop his head. He wore glasses and a polo shirt, an employee badge hanging from a lanyard around his neck.

"Charles, please, tell my class a little bit about you."

"Well, my name is Charles, obviously, I'm 19, in school to become a teacher, which is why I'm here," he said in a smooth, buttery voice; it was the type of voice that made everyone like you. His eyes were bright and shone with kindness.

He looked like one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

He smiled a big grin as his eyes landed on Ethan and Benny; his eyes seemed to light up in an unrevealed joy as he stared at the two teens, who were smiling at and talking to each other quietly.

_Soon enough they won't have anything to smile about._

…

**Ooh, what's that hunter got planned now?**

**Guess we'll see.**

**Bethan for life [Don't forget, stay classy]**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Simple Warning

**Ohmygoodness, could it be…  
I think it is…  
An update!  
Cue the applause!**

**Anyways… enjoy :)**

**Updated: 03/14/2013  
**

…

Charles was jogging through the park one crisp, Sunday morning.

Not because he needed the exercise though.

_They_ were there, and he was watching them.

He had found out, through being their teaching assistant [they didn't whisper as quietly as they thought], that when the next full moon happened in just two weeks, they would change.

And he would be ready and waiting.

He stopped jogging to stretch his legs against a bench.

Or so it seemed.

He could see _them_, directly across from him.

They were very open with their relationship. That didn't bother him. The fact that they were no-good, murderous wolves though…

That was a thorn in his side.

…

Benny and Ethan were sitting on a park bench, Ethan enjoying the brisk air while Benny sat next to him, yawning as he rested his head on Ethan's shoulder.

"I love the early morning air. It's so ... refreshing."

"Pretty sure that's the wolf talking. You used to hate mornings."

"Yeah. Used to… Hey is that Charles?" Benny cracked an eye open to see where Ethan was looking. "I think it is."

"It probably is," Benny agreed, closing his eyes again and snuggling into Ethan. "I love you."

"He's staring at us… It's kinda creepy."

"Seriously E? I doubt he's even looking at us. He's probably just looking over here."

"I don't know… I still feel like he's staring at us."

"Babe, you're getting yourself all worked up," Benny said, looking at his boyfriend. "You know what happens when you get worked up."

"I thought you liked when I got worked up."

"Only when we're alone. I personally don't want to get jumped by a hyped-up wolf-boy in the middle of the park."

Ethan looked around at this statement, noticing Benny was right. There were people around, older couples, people with children, joggers. No one was looking at them, and when he turned back to Charles, he had already gone back to jogging down the pathway.

Maybe he had imagined it. So, he cuddled a little closer to Benny and enjoyed the morning air.

Even if he did have the feeling that something was off.

…

**~The next day at school~**

Ethan was running late for class. He had overslept, and Benny _hadn't_ slept over for once, so he didn't even have him to blame like usual.

So, he hurried through the hallways, only to bump smack dab into Charles, falling onto the floor.

"Mr. Morgan!" Charles exclaimed, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Gee, I'm sorry Charles," Ethan said, scrambling to get up, only to see a pale hand in his face. Ethan, relieved that the TA didn't seem upset, grabbed the hand, only to jerk his own away with a pained-filled hiss.

"Ethan?" Charles asked, looking concernedly at the younger teen. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Ethan gasped, looking at the burn on his hand that had appeared from Charles touch. "Um… I'm late. To class," he said, now cradling his hand against his chest, giving the older man a weak smile.

"Here," Charles said, pulling out a teacher's pad and writing something out. "There's a note from me saying you were helping me. That way you don't get in trouble," he said, handing the paper to Ethan with a small smile, who took it hesitantly, looking relieved when he didn't feel pain again. "You better be careful. Don't want to get … hurt." Ethan nodded and scrambled up and away from Charles, looking at his hand.

There was a very dark, very red, burn on his hand.

He looked back at Charles to see him looking at him, twisting the ring on his finger. But when he looked into Charles eyes, he saw nothing in the distant-looking blue orbs that were locked on him.

What just happened?

…

"Are you okay? !" Benny exclaimed, rushing into the bathroom Ethan was hiding in; Ethan had sent him a text, urging him to get out class and come to him. Ethan winced and showed his hand to Benny, who took it gently in his own. "What happened?" Ethan's skin was cold, but when Benny probed around the burn, it was hot to the touch. He looked at Ethan to see him looking extremely pale, and even a little shaky.

"Can you… do something… to help?" Benny just shrugged.

"I can try," he said, holding Ethan's hand in one of his, holding the other above it. He muttered something, making sparks fall down onto the burn. Ethan hissed as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry," Benny whispered, bringing his hand to cradle Ethan's cheek. They watched as his magic sparkled over the burn, but nothing happened; it was still a very red blistering burn. "We need to get you to Grandma."

…

"Ooh," Grandma said, poking around the burn, making Ethan wince. "Ah."

"Is it bad?" Benny asked, watching his grandma frown at Ethan's hand.

"Yes."

"What caused it?"

"Silver."

"Silver?"

"Pure, untampered with, silver. What happened?" Once Ethan reencountered his exchange with Charles, Grandma's frown grew. "Well, I don't know if there's anything I can do except bandage it up. I can put some healing ointment on it, but I don't know if it'll help or not. Too much silver is deadly to werewolves. Pure silver, like what you touched, is even worse. But in small doses, it burns, like this."

"Will it heal?"

"Eventually. But it will most likely leave a scar." Ethan looked at the burn on his hand right before Grandma pulled out some gauze, bandages and a jar of blue-looking ointment. "This will burn when it touches the burn itself, but then it'll begin feeling cool and hopefully keep this from getting infected." Ethan nodded as she wiped off the burn and put on the cream. He let out a loud pained groan as she began to wrap it.

"Will I be okay?" Grandma nodded but didn't look too convinced.

"You should be."

…

Charles twirled his ring on his desk, watching it spin.

The ring had been in his family for ages.

Upon it was a cut-out shape of a dagger.

He smiled at his ring.

It was made of pure silver for a reason.

And he had worn it for a reason.

He had used it as a warning, for both Ethan and Benny.

He just hoped his warning had gotten across without giving him away.

He didn't want them to know quite yet who or what he was.

But soon enough...

He just smiled as his thoughts drifted, imagining the pain he would cause those two stupid love-wolves.

He couldn't wait.

…

**So, I realize it might seem like Charles is kind of twisted.  
But he's really not.  
He's just a VERY BITTER werewolf hunter.  
VERR-Y BITTER**

**Anyways.**

**See ya'll next time.  
Stay Classy.  
In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Now What's Going On?

**So, this too is coming to its end I think…  
Relatively soon… I think I can squeeze out a few more chapters.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**Updated: 03/22/2013**

…

Ethan looked at his hand, wincing a bit as he let the cold water run over it, cleaning the burn. It had already been days since he hand had gotten burned, and the burn was healing more rapidly than it should've been, but it still looked awful, and it made him sick.

Literally.

The silver had gotten enough poison in his system to make him so sick that his mom took him to a doctor, against his wishes. Luckily, Grandma was able to mask the burn so it wasn't noticeable, and the doctor ended up putting him on bed-rest until he was better; the only time he was allowed to get up was to use the bathroom.

Which is where he found himself now.

Quickly applying Grandma's protective ointment and bandaging his hand, Ethan shuffled back to his room and crawled into his bed. As his eyes slipped closed, his bedroom door opened.

"Hey wolf-boy," Benny said, coming to sit next to him. "How you doing?"

"Poisoned," he muttered, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You're getting better. You look a lot better than you did even yesterday," he said, kissing Ethan's forehead.

"Thanks," Ethan said, snuggling into his pillows, looking at Benny. His eyes drifted behind him towards his wall calendar, looking at the date. "We have less than a week left. Are we ready for this?"

"E, we'll be fine."

"We haven't met our hunter yet. Ann said there's _always_ a hunter."

"Well maybe we should go see her again. Think you're up for it?" Ethan sat up in bed a little, barely wincing as he used his hand to push himself up.

"As long as you're with me, I can get through it."

"Well wasn't that a load of sappy romance," Benny teased as he got up. "Get ready, I'll be downstairs."

"K!"

…

Charles sat outside _theirs_ house. Well, actually, it was Ethan's, but Benny was over there so much that he just dubbed it _theirs_. He had a hearing aid directed at the house, listening to them getting ready to visit _her_. He despised her almost as much as he despised them.

Almost.

He stopped listening and began to drive away, towards her building.

He'd be waiting to hear their conversation.

But, he couldn't help but bask in the joy that he had caused Ethan so much pain already.

_He'll be easy to kill._

…

Benny kept a steady hand on Ethan's back as they made their way to Ann's building. Ethan didn't like it though.

_How am I supposed to be the Alpha of us if I can't even handle some silver?_ He grumbled in his thoughts, a frown on his face.

_You'll be the alpha babe. That's pretty obvious. And silver is deadly to us, you especially. You know that._

_Stop sneaking into my thoughts!_

_Oh please, you do it to me too!_

Ethan let out a low growl, which just made Benny chuckle. "You can't scare me wolf-boy."

"I sure as hell can try." Benny just laughed again and gave Ethan's un-bandaged hand a loving squeeze.

"Hello boys," Ann's receptionist said, "she's ready for you." As this was said, the wall-door swung open. "Go on in."

"Thanks," they said, walking in, anticipating the loud SLAM that sounded behind them, although Benny did jolt a bit. _Man I hate that,_ he thought, grimacing.

_Me too._

"So for what do I get the pleasure of your company today gentlemen?" Ann asked as the room lit up and the two guys took their seats.

"We change soon."

"Yes you do."

"Are we ready?"

"Do you feel ready?" Ethan had no answer to that as she smiled at him. "What happened to your hand Ethan?"

"Silver," he said, showing the bandaged palm to her.

"Silver ?!" she asked, sounding appalled. "You could've died!"

"I know! It was an accident!" he said, sounding exhausted at defending himself.

"Are you _sure_ it was an accident? Has your hunter found you yet?"

"Do we have a hunter?" Benny asked, making her frown.

"You should. I thought I felt…" she shook her head. "I don't know. They haven't revealed their selves to you yet? Odd… They must be waiting for something…"

"If we even have one."

"You do. _All_ wolves have one," she whispered, closing her eyes briefly. "All of them…" she shook her head again and smiled tiredly at them. "I'm sorry, I got lost in thought for a minute. Please, don't worry. If you haven't been spotted by one, think of yourselves as extremely lucky."

"Will you be there the day we change?"

"Night, and yes, I will, if you want me to be."

"We'd like it."

"Then I will be."

…

Ann watched the boys walk away, noticing a car parked directly in front of her building. The driver was hard to make out, but she could barely see the build of the man. It seemed he was staring right at her. She glared in his direction before entering her building again, making sure the front door slammed behind her.

She hoped he caught her warning of leaving those two alone.

She wouldn't let him hurt another wolf as long as she was around.

…

As Ethan and Benny walked back, they were having a private conversation, not noticing the car slowly trailing behind them.

_I feel better with her there. Don't get me wrong, Grandma's great, but she doesn't know everything about wolves like Ann does._

_Agreed. But my grandma is pretty awesome. And she's gonna wanna be there._

_So is my mom… Should they see something like that?_

_Well, from what I've learned, we'll be alone when it happens. They won't see us change. They'll be there for … moral support I guess._

_What have you learned? And since when have you learned anything that didn't involve video games?_

_Very funny E. I'm serious. Ann let me borrow a book about-_

_When did you see Ann without me ?!_

_I didn't! Grandma got it for me!_

_Oh…. Sorry for the slightly jealous rage._

_It's cool. I find it cute. Just like you like my jealousy._

_True. So what did you find out?_

_We'll be alone. Like in a field. Somewhere where we can see the moon but also not be disturbed. Make sense?_

_Yeah. Like the woods behind my house?_

_Exactly._

Ethan stopped as he looked around him before pulling Benny towards his backyard.

"E! What's up?" Benny called, surprised by his boyfriend's antics.

"Someone's in my backyard. I can hear them!"

"What? Who?"

"More wolves!"

"What ?!" They stopped outside the edge of Ethan's yard.

"Who's there!" he called out, but got no response. "I swear I felt and heard…"

"You must have imagined it," Benny said, wrapping an arm around Ethan's waist. "Come on E, don't wear yourself out, you're still recovering." Ethan nodded and let Benny lead him inside.

Neither boy noticed the two pairs of glowing eyes watching them from the darkness of the trees.

…

**Well, lots going on here!  
Like… more wolves? And do Ann and Charles know each other?  
And especially…**

**What's going to happen next?**

**See you next time to find out!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. A Little Incentive

**So, I know it's been a while [for me anyways]. I got UBER sick, then my family got sick, and things got in the way, blah-blah-blah, etc. etc. etc.**

**But look, I'm back!**

**With an update nonetheless!**

**Yay! Updated: 04/06/2013  
**

**Enjoy.**

…

"Do you think we should talk to them?" a woman asked, looking at the man who sat next to her. She could barely see him in the dim light, but she could see enough to know he was there.

"No. We wait. We shouldn't expose ourselves yet."

"Even though… _they're_ there?"

"Yes. Trust me; I want to see … well, as much as you do. But we can't risk it."

"But we can be of help."

"I know we can. But if we're seen… _he_ won't hesitate to kill us."

"But if he-"

"No. You know as well as I do that if we're seen before they're ready, we will be killed instantly." He looked at the woman to see her frown but nod in the dim light.

"So we wait. How long?"

"Not long. They'll be changing soon. Then, we can show ourselves. Hopefully _they'll_ understand."

"Hopefully."

…

Benny and Ethan walked through the woodsy area behind his house, looking everywhere.

"We're never going to find a good spot," Benny muttered, looking around dejectedly. "We've got a few days left, and we have nowhere to change at!"

"What was that ? !" Ethan exclaimed, looking over his shoulder sharply.

"What was what?"

"I just … I saw something. Like a flash of some… animal. Maybe it's the wolves from the other night!"

"There were no other wolves, and you probably saw a rabbit or something." Ethan ignored him and took off after what he had seen. Benny groaned and followed him anyway. Ethan could swear he heard paws thudding against the ground, but he didn't see anything as he continued to run. "E! Wait up!" Ethan heard him but continued on, only catching glimpses of some animal every now and then.

When he lost sight of it, he stopped, looking around nervously.

"E! E? You okay?" Benny asked, finally catching up to his boyfriend. "What happened?"

"It's … It's gone…" he said, looking around hopelessly. "I was so sure…"

"Ethan, there's nothing here… Hey!" Benny exclaimed, looking around. "This would be a perfect spot!" Ethan looked around, noticing that Benny was right. The area they were in wasn't too terribly far from the house, was big enough for them both as humans and hopefully as wolves. There was a little bit of light, but not too much. It would be perfect.

"They led us here!" Ethan exclaimed. "Don't you see it? The wolves I saw last night led us here today! It was them!"

"Ethan, you're beginning to freak me out a bit. I know you're stressed about what's going to happen to us, but you need to relax. It'll all be okay."

"But I could've sworn-"

"Come on, let's go rest," Benny said, smiling at Ethan. "It'll all be okay." Ethan nodded and led Benny out of the woods.

He wouldn't tell Benny that he saw a wolf's glowing eyes in the trees behind them, watching them walk away.

He hoped he didn't regret that decision.

…

Ethan returned to school, if only for a couple of days. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and he hoped things stayed that way, at least until he got to change. He had been feeling uneasy and restless for days now, and it was only getting worse the closer he got to the full moon. Benny hadn't been too bad, because he wouldn't be changed until after Ethan got changed; he had nothing to worry about.

But Ethan did.

He kept feeling like he was been watched, that someone was constantly near him, keeping an eye on him.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

…

Charles was furious!

That stupid wolf had returned to school! He was so sure, when he had missed quite a few days in a row, that he had gotten enough silver to burn him to put him out for a while.

But apparently he was stronger than that.

And then, Charles had received a note.

Someone knew who he was and what he was there to do.

_**Stay away from them**__._

He pondered the note, wondering who it was that sent it to him. It was obviously not Benny or Ethan; he had made sure to learn their handwriting for that very reason.

It was feminine enough that he had his suspicions…

It wouldn't be the first time that _she_ had tried to stop him.

So, he thought that maybe he would give the wolves a little _incentive_ to be more careful.

…

At the end of the day, as Ethan opened his locker, he saw a note jammed into the vents of the locker door. Instantly, he felt himself get on high alert, looking around nervously. Not seeing any potential, immediate threats, he pulled the note out and opened it slowly.

Upon reading it, he felt a growl build up in his throat.

_**Two is always better than one.  
He'll die first.  
And you get to watch.  
See you soon.**_

Obviously a threat, Ethan felt nothing but anger…

Anger and the urge to protect Benny.

Pocketing the note, he slammed his locker shut and hurried out of the school, where Benny was waiting for him. Upon seeing him, he rushed into him, pulling the taller of two into a tight hug.

"E? Everything okay?"

"Our hunter. He found us."

…

**So a little short, I know.  
But the next one is gonna be longer.  
I hope.**

**But ya'll will like it ; )**

**Story is coming to its end though.  
Probably only one or two chapters left.**

**So enjoy them while you can.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Together

**Ooh, what does OIABM have in store now?  
Guess we'll find out soon : )**

**Updated: 04/10/2013**

…

"Mom, you have to listen to me-"

"No Ethan. That's my final opinion on the matter."

"No mom. It's not. Please. I have to keep Benny near me at all times."

"He lives right next door!"

"You don't understand! Please mom, just listen to me!" Mrs. Morgan looked at her son and heard the urgency in his voice. "Please."

"Why is it _so_ important that Benny stay with us over the next few days?" Ethan took a deep breath and held his mom's gaze.

"Because in just a couple of days, during the full moon, Benny and I will be changing into our wolves. There is a hunter out there, and he's going after Benny first. I will **die** before someone kills my mate." She just looked at him, eyes filling with worry. "Please mom. Don't keep us apart right now. Please." She looked conflicted but ended up nodding.

"Fine. If it's okay with Evelyn, he's welcome to stay here." Ethan let out a relieved sigh and hugged his mom. "Only for a couple of days though. Just until you two get used to…" her voice trailed off as she hugged her son back.

"Thank you."

…

"Benny, let me take care of you. Let me keep you safe," Ethan said, staring at him with worried eyes.

"No E. I'll be fine. If our hunter comes to me, I can just shoot him with some lightning. I've been practicing that one."

"That won't work! He'll be expecting that!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he's been watching us! He could be spying on us _right now_!"

"He's not spying on us. There's no one even near us," Benny said, throwing his arm in a sweeping motion. "See?" Ethan looked around then. He and Benny were sitting at the park, talking quietly amongst their selves. No one was near them, and no one was even paying attention to them.

"I guess you're right… I just… I don't want anything to happen to you," Ethan said, pulling Benny tightly against him. "I couldn't … I couldn't _live_ without you." Benny smiled and hugged Ethan back.

"I'll be okay. And you'll be okay. And soon enough, we'll be strong, wild wolves. And we'll be together."

"I know. It sucks; I'm supposed to be the strong, _alpha_ wolf in our relationship, but the threat of losing you just… it does me in. Makes me feel _weak_."

"I know. It's the same to me. I just … I have faith that we'll be okay. But the question is, why did the hunter wait this long to contact us?"

"He knows we're changing soon. Maybe that was his way to talk us out of it."

"There's no way that would happen. Don't you feel it? The changing of our minds, our bodies... we're ready for this." Ethan nodded and tightened his arms around Benny.

"We should see Ann. Tell her about the note."

"Then let's go."

…

Ann stared at the note, then back at the guys, then back to the note.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my locker at school," Ethan answered, making Ann shake her head.

"Do you have any idea how it got there?"

"No. I don't know _who_ sent it or _who_ it could possibly be."

"Really? You have _no idea _who it could be?" she asked, eyes pleading for him to give her an answer.

"No, I really don't."

"Do you have some idea of who our hunter is?" Benny asked, making Ann close her eyes and shake her head. When she opened them, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"No. No idea." They were all silent for a moment before Ann changed the subject. "If you don't mind, I'd love to be there; on the night you change."

"We don't mind. It might be better with someone with wolf knowledge to actually be there." She smiled at them and nodded.

"See you then."

…

"Well, well, well," Charles said, taking a sip from the cup of coffee in front of him. "I was wondering when I would hear from you."

"Go away. You don't need to do this."

"Oh, but I do. After everything that's happened, how can you still be on _their_ side?"

"What happened happened years ago. Years! How can you still-"

"How can I still what?"

"How can you still let it bother you?"

"Oh like it doesn't bother you?"

"We're not talking about me Charles. We're talking about you."

"Are we? Or are we talking about us _both_?"

"Just leave town. You don't have to do this."

"You're wrong there _dear_. I _do_ have to do this. If I don't, someone else will."

"They're good kids. Good _people_-"

"They won't be _people_ once the full moon hits."

"I will stop you if I have to. I really don't want to though."

"Then stay out of my way."

"Why them?"

"Why do you want to protect them so much? Our answers are the same."

"Charles, don't do this."

"I have to."

"I won't let you hurt them."

"Try and stop me."

…

**The next day:**

"We change tonight."

"Yes we do."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

"I'm ready. Nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if I can't change you?"

"Ethan, you'll do fine. When tonight's over with, we'll be wolves. And we'll be together."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

…

**So, two things:  
1) I know Ethan seems kinda…whiny [I guess that's the word I'm looking for], but he's stressed. He's about to become a four-legged animal and change at will. That's a lot for a 15/16 year old to handle! [And you thought puberty was bad]  
2) I'm sure it's **_**obvious**_** who Charles was conversing with, but you'll find out **_**for sure**_** in the next chapter**

**So, I hope this chapter caught your interest :D Was a lil all over the place, but that's okay. And yeah, it was a lil short, but hey, what can ya do?**

**Thanks for reading**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Forever

**Ooh, this chapter's a doozy!**

**Ya'll are gonna like it :D**

**Updated: 4/20/2013  
**

…

Ethan was freaking out. And Benny couldn't calm him down.

"E! Ethan! Babe! Wolf-boy! It's okay! It's going to be okay!" Benny said, attempting to reach the shaking boy. "It will be okay."

"Benny! You don't understand! We're CHANGING tonight! We won't be just Benny and Ethan anymore. We'll be were-Ethan and were-Benny. We're going to be wolves!" Ethan cried out, freaking out still. Benny frowned as he looked at his boyfriend. Ann had said this would happen; Ethan would begin to feel his wolf take over and it would send him into a spiraling panic attack.

And that was putting it nicely.

"Boys!" Grandma called out, opening the door. "It's time." Ethan looked at her, fear clouding his eyes. He broke away from Benny's approaching grasp and jumped out of the window, landing perfectly on his feet. He let out a sorrowful howl and bounded into the woods, shoulders shaking.

"That can't be good, can it?" Benny asked his grandma, who just shrugged. "Great. Just great." Benny hurried out of the house, Ethan's mom, his grandma, and Ann right behind him.

"Where did he go?" Samantha called out as they began to follow Benny into the woods.

"No. Stay here. He's probably at our spot. I've got to get to him alone. We'll be okay." Samantha didn't look convinced but nodded anyway, taking a step back until she was in between Evelyn and Ann.

"Make sure he's okay. Please."

"I will."

…

Ethan ran as deep into the woods that he could before he collapsed, body convulsing. His fingers dug into the soft ground beneath him as his vision blurred in front of his eyes.

"Ethan!" he heard Benny calling for him, but his voice sounded distant and wobbly. "Ethan!" He felt hands on his shaking back, running over him, trying to calm him. "It's okay Ethan," Benny whispered in his ear, voice smooth. "You have to let go. That's what's happening. You're trying to hold it in. But it's okay. Let go." Ethan closed his eyes and let out a pain-filled scream. Benny backed away near a far tree as he watched Ethan's shaking form begin to blur slightly. "Ethan?" Another screen was the only reply he got.

Ethan's body was on fire it seemed. His fingers dug deeper into the ground as the shakes got worse. He felt every individual bone in his body vibrating, his teeth chattering. His eyes rolled back into his head, darkening his vision. He let out another loud, pained scream as he felt his body give in to what he was trying to deny.

Benny watched as Ethan's body changed right before his eyes. What seemed to be a trick of the light became more solid as, where his boyfriend once kneeled, was now a large, unmoving, dark brown wolf. Right up on its shoulder, Benny could make out a stark white multi-tipped star shaped in its fur.

"Ethan?"

"_Benny!"_ Benny heard Ethan's voice, but the wolf didn't move.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I don't know. Everything's dark. I feel funny."_

"_You're not moving."_

"_You can see me?!" _

"_Yes. You changed."_

"_I did? No wonder I hurt so badly and feel weird. Why can't I see you?"_

"_Because your eyes are closed?" _Benny watched as the wolf shifted some before its eyes opened tiredly. It gave a shake of its head and turned to look at Benny. Benny unconsciously took a step back; the wolf's eyes were a deep brown, just like Ethan's, except for the gold tint they now held.

"_Benny? You seem taller."_

"_Probably because I'm standing on two legs while you're on four." _The wolf let out a growl, making Benny chuckle weakly. _"Are you okay?"_

"_I think so…" _Ethan got up slowly, his legs shaking. _"This is so weird! I'm… I'm a wolf!"_ Ethan tossed his head back and let out a low howl. _"I need to bite you!" _He sounded like he had come to his senses. _"Before it's too late!" _Ethan took a couple of careful steps towards Benny, who sank to his knees so he was the same height as were-Ethan.

"_Does it hurt?_"

"_Like hell. Ready?" _Benny stretched his arm out and gave Ethan a shaky nod. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too." _Ethan opened his jaws up wide and snapped his teeth into Benny's arm, allowing the taller boy to let out a pain-filled hiss.

"_Sorry."_

"_It's…fine."_ Ethan pulled his teeth away sharply as Benny collapsed to the ground, his arm a bloody mess. But he ignored the blood as he felt his own fire build up in him. He began to shake as his heels and fingers dug into the ground.

"_Benny?" _Ethan didn't get a response from him, which made him let out a whine as he paced near him. _"Benny? Say something! Please!" _The only response he got now was Benny's own pained scream as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Ethan took a couple of cautious steps back as he watched his body blur right before his eyes. With another shift of the light and a loud scream, Benny was gone; in his place was a large, light brown wolf that lied unmoving on the ground. Ethan could see Benny's bright white star in the shoulder area, as well as one part of his front leg was darker than the rest; that was where Ethan bit him. "_Benny?"_

"_E-Ethan? What the hell happened?"_

"_I bit you."_

"_Did I change?"_

"_Yup. Pretty nice looking wolf if I do say so myself."_

"_Then you haven't seen yourself I would say," _Benny thought with a chuckle as his eyes opened. _"Man, wolf vision is weird."_

"_That it is my mate." _

…

"They stopped making noise," Samantha said, clutching onto Evelyn's hand. "What happened?"

"They changed," Ann said with a peaceful smile. "They did it."

"How do you know?" Samantha asked in a worried tone.

"Because I know wolves. They're okay."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too," a deep voice said behind them, causing the three women to turn.

"Charles," Ann said to the man, who smiled happily. "Please, go away."

"Oh no, my dear Ann. That's one thing I cannot do." Swiftly, he knocked out both Evelyn and Samantha, who crumpled to the ground. "Ann, don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not the one you should worry about hurting."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. I know you've heard it, just like I have." An angry look crossed his face.

"That's not possible, and you know it."

"Charles, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do!" he screamed, knocking her out. He looked torn as he stared at her unconscious form. "I'm sorry." He sprinted off into the woods, ready to face his wolves. Once he was gone, Ann opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh Charles…" she muttered, getting up and following him as well. "When will you learn?"

…

"They changed!"

"Yes, I noticed."

"We must introduce ourselves!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because he's coming for them."

"He won't hurt them if he sees us!"

"Don't believe that. He will. He's a hunter!"

"Only because he doesn't understand what happened!"

"He's not going to understand! Once he sees you as a wolf he won't listen! He will kill you!"

"No he won't! If we don't show ourselves right now, we'll have to wait a whole 'nother month! Do you want to wait that long? When we're so close now? Please. We have to. For them."

"… Fine. But if he tries to hurt us, I will not hesitate to go after him."

"You won't have to. Trust me."

…

Benny and Ethan circled each other.

"_You're a beautiful wolf," _Ethan thought, coming up to him and rubbing his nose against him.

"_So are you,"_ Benny said, returning the affectionate gesture. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too. I can't believe it finally happened."_

"_I know. It seemed like it was never going to get here, but it did. We're wolves!"_

"_Do you feel that?"_

"_Yeah. Count of three?"_

"_One."_

"_Two." _

"_Three!"_ On the count of three, both wolves leaned their heads back and let out proud howls to the full moon.

"How touching." They both turned at the voice. They saw Charles, who smirked at them.

"_Charles is our hunter?"_

"_Kinda makes sense once you think about it."_

"_True." _

"Please stop talking to each other telepathically. It's a pain in the ass. But I do prefer for you two to stay as wolves so I can kill you easier. And like I promised you Ethan, Benny is first," he said, raising a hand. Before he could let out a single word another voice yelled into the clearing.

"Charles! Stop this!" Ann called out, running into the area. "Stop it right now!"

"Dammit Ann, I thought I took care of you back there with the other two."

"_Do they know each other?"_

"_Looks like it."_

"Ethan, Benny, it's okay. Charles won't hurt you."

"That's a lie Ann, and you know it. I _have_ to kill them!"

"No you don't! Just like you can't hurt me, you can't hurt them."

"I can't hurt you for a very different reason."

"_Maybe we should switch back into our human forms."_

"_No, we're stronger like this as our wolves right now since we just changed. Once we're human again, we're going to be very weak thanks to the first transformation."_

"Charles. Please. Trust in me. This isn't the right way to avenge-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" he exclaimed, eyes wild. "Stop right there Ann."

"Charles. Charlie," she said softly, watching him shake in front of her. "It's okay. It's been years since that happened. It's time to move on. Killing wolves isn't going to bring her back."

"Annie, stop this right now," he said, surprised to find himself using her old nick name. "Please."

"Charlie. Don't do this. Not again. We've been through this before."

"I have to Ann. I'm sorry." They stopped talking as they watched the wolves turn sharply, looking at something neither of them could see.

"There's more."

"More? How can that be?"

They watched as two bigger wolves, one slightly smaller than the other, walked slowly into the area. The bigger one was black with light patches of brown in its fur; right before its paw was a patch of gray fur in the shape of a misshaped heart, one side bigger than the other. Ann took a step back from this wolf, fear in her eyes.

The other wolf was smaller, obviously a female. Her fur was a deep brown-red color, and across her shoulders was a bleak, golden patch of fur in the shape of a curved line that swirled in on itself at the tips. Charles stared at this wolf as it approached him slowly, her brown eyes wide.

"That's not possible," he said, staring at the wolf in shock. "Not possible…"

"Charles," Ann said, eyes not leaving the large wolf that approached her. "It's them."

"No it's not. They were killed-"

"By a rogue pack of wolves. That's what we always believed but maybe not."

"That's not possible."

"Charlie, look in front of you. Tell me that you don't have that mark across your shoulders," she said, removing her bracelets to show the mark that was on her wrist; a deformed heart, one side bigger than the other. She fell to her knees in front of the wolf.

"_What's going on?"_

"_I'm not sure… Maybe we do need to become our human selves again."_

"_I think so." _The two wolves closed their eyes and felt the fire dull as they became their human selves again.

"Man, I almost forgot what two legs felt like," Benny said, stretching. "So what's going on here?" he asked as Ethan and he leaned against each other. Ann looked at them and nodded.

"Boys. Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Now, what's going on here?" Ethan asked as Ann stood up and backed away from the wolf that was watching her intently.

"Let me explain. Charles and I are brother and sister… in a sense. We were both runaways when we were 13; got put in the same foster home. When we turned 18 we left together. We were all each other had. Both different, just like you two. I with my skills and him with his hunting. We had both eventually fallen in love with wonderful people…

"The reason I hunt and kill werewolves," Charles said, eyes not leaving the wolf that was staring at him with wide eyes, "Is because my girlfriend and Ann's boyfriend were attacked by a pack of savage wolves. She used her skills towards helping wolves and I turned myself towards killing you monsters."

"But we're not monsters," Ethan said, stumbling forward.

"You might not be, but these two are," Charles said, raising his hand.

"No Charles don't!" Ann cried, grabbing his arm. He gave Ann a frustrated look.

"Charlie," a calm voice said, causing Charles to look in the direction that once held a wolf. "It's us."

…

**Hoo-boy! That chapter was LONG!  
But, it was pretty awesome :D**

**I think ya'll liked it.  
I liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bethan for life!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. The Hunter's Choice

**So, this chapter may be kinda boring. Sorry for that if it is. Sometimes, filler chapters are needed like that.**

**Updated: 5/02/2013  
**

…

Charlie stared at the woman in shock, his arm falling to his side.

"No. That's not… that's not possible," he said quietly. The woman sighed and shook out her long hair in slight aggravation.

"Charlie. It is possible. I'm here. I'm _alive_."

"If you're here…" Ann said, looking from the woman to the other wolf, who nodded at her. "But how…"

"Well… the wolves did attack us that night. But we… we got away alive. But the damage had been done. Apparently one or two of the wolves weren't just wolves, but werewolves. They hadn't planned to change us. We've been on the run ever since. We wanted to come and find you both, but… when we found out Charlie was a hunter, we started following werewolf packs. Eventually we caught up with you two here in Whitechapel."

"But how did you know to find us here?" Ann asked, looking at the woman, who smiled sadly.

"We followed your thoughts. I followed Charles', and he followed yours." Ann looked at the large wolf and walked to it.

"Liam?" she asked it softly, making it nod its large head. "Oh my God," she said, close to sobbing as she wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Autumn…" Charles said, stepping closer to the woman, really taking her in. Her long hair fell like flames down her back, darkened with splotches of brown every now and then; her eyes were a light brown, bright in the dim light. She was shorter than him, petite and curvy. "You're alive."

"I am Charlie. And I've been waiting to see you again."

"So… does this mean you're not gonna kill us?" Ethan asked, taking a cautious step forward. Charles looked between them and Autumn and the other wolf. He took a couple of steps back from the woman.

"I have to. You're wolves. I'm a hunter. It's what I do. Benny first," he said, raising his hand and aiming it at the taller boy. Ethan growled and was soon a snarling wolf in front of Charles, who took a step back; Ethan was slightly terrifying as a wolf.

"Charles, don't make me stand against you," Ann said, getting up from the larger wolf and standing next to Autumn, who looked on in vain.

"Then join me. Let us kill these stupid wolves and be free of this burden!"

"No! They're people like you and me!" she cried out, grabbing his arm. He shook her off and knocked her to the ground, making her hit with a loud oomph.

"Ann!" A deep voice called out as a man came to help her up. She looked up to see kind hazel eyes, more green than brown, and curly hair.

"Liam," she said softly as he helped her up.

"Hi," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much."

"Guys! Hunter over here trying to _kill me!_" Benny said, getting their attention.

"Right," Ann said, running to his side, Liam and Autumn next to her. "Charles, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." Wolf Ethan snarled and took a step towards Charles, who took a step back. "They're _wolves_ Ann. I'm a hunter. It's what I do."

"_Charlie, don't kill them." _He looked at Autumn in shock. "_I know you hear me. Please, respond to me."_

"_Autumn…? But… that means…"_

"_Yes Charlie. It means exactly what you're thinking. Please. Just listen to me." _Charlie was silent as he waited for her to continue. "_Just because Liam and I are wolves does not mean we will hurt you or Ann in any way. We love you both. Please, you're my __**mate**__. We can be wolves, together, forever. Please, just let me bite you."_

"_Turn me into… a wolf? But I __**hunt**__ wolves."_

"_Because of me. But I'm here now. And if you want, we won't ever change again. We can just stay together, as humans. Please, stay with me. I've missed you so much. Don't hurt these kids. That's all they are. They just had the unfortunate experience of getting this thrown on them."_

"_Autumn…"_

"_Please Charlie. I've missed you so much. I just want to be with you again. Let me change you, and we'll spend eternity together." _Charles took a deep breath and turned to Benny and were-Ethan.

"Promise me you will _**never**_ hurt anyone."

"Never," Benny said while were-Ethan nodded. Charles took another deep breath but reached for Autumn's side.

"_Please, let me think about it for another month."_

"_Okay. I'll still be here."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." _

"Thank you Charles," Ethan said as he changed back to human, shaking his head. "We won't hurt anyone." Charles gave him a stiff nod before he turned to his sister.

"You'll be okay Charlie. You'll find something else to do with your skills. Don't worry." Charles nodded and soon, he and Autumn were gone. Ann smiled and, grabbing Liam's hand, turned to Ethan and Benny. "I'll let you two get back to being wolves. I need to have a talk with my wolf," she said, winking at them both before towing the tall, broad shouldered man away. Ethan let out a relieved sigh as he wrapped his arms around Benny.

"Think the worst of it is over?"

"Yeah. Now we just gotta find mom and Grandma and make sure they're okay." The boys shared a soft kiss before turning into their wolves and sprinting out of the forest, ready to live their lives, hunter free.

…

**So, hope that wasn't too boring. I'll try to make sure the next one is pretty good.  
I almost thought about making this the end, but I think I can add a little more.  
If I can't, then let me know so I can put this as complete.**

**Also, sorry it was kinda short! That happens :-/**

**Thanks for reading.**

**In Bethan we trust!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. By The Light Of The Full Moon

**So, this is just a small epilogue.  
I hope you all like it, and thanks for sticking by my story until the end.**

**Ended: 05/10/2013  
**

…

Benny and Ethan ran towards the edge of the woods, seeing their family members passed out on the ground.

"Grandma!"

"Mom!"

They each ran to their respective ladies and shook them, watching as they coughed and sputtered before eyes fluttered opened.

"Benny."

"Ethan!"

Both boys sighed in relief as they were hugged by both women in turn.

"Did you boys change?"

"Yeah. And almost attacked by our hunter."

"Are you both alright?!"

"We're fine. We're safe, and alive-"

"And together." The women smiled at each other before getting up off the ground.

"Well," Ethan's mom said, kissing his forehead and then Benny's," I'm going to go to bed. You both better be in Ethan's room when I go to wake you up in the morning. Have a good night you two."

"Bye," they said together as she walked off towards the house.

"I guess I'll leave you two to go and have some wolf fun. Be careful," Grandma said, hugging them both before heading towards her house. "Have fun!"

Ethan gave Benny a big grin before taking a step back.

"After you," Ethan said, swinging his arm in a nice smooth movement. Benny chuckled and changed into his wolf, looking expectantly at Ethan. "I'm coming," Ethan said, calming his thoughts before changing into his wolf.

_Let's go!_

Together, the two slightly-larger-than-normal wolves disappeared into the dark woods, nothing but the bright light of the full moon to guide them.

As they ran, they heard four loud howls spread throughout the woods. Benny and Ethan exchanged a wolfy smile before tilting their heads back and letting out a loud howl of their own.

And they had never felt better.

…

**So like I said, just a small epilogue to end the story.**

**Hope it was satisfactory.**

**And I love all of my readers; thanks to all of you for reading my stories and enjoying!**

**See you guys next time.**

**-JustMe133**

**PS – could there be a third part to this story? Possibly ;)**


End file.
